Ban You
'''Ban You' is the "Right Hand Man" and adjutant of the Gyoku Hou Unit led by Ou Hon. Appearance Ban You is a middle-aged man with a warrior's build. He has a beard and a mustache. Personality He is a gruff man who believes in the superiority of the noble caste. He has a very commanding voice as the Hi Shin unit stood at attention instinctively when he ordered them to. However, he is extremely loyal to Ou Hon and was even willing to give his life for his captain. History Among the Ou Family's vassals, Ban You alone was tasked with the responsibility of taking care of the young lord Ou Hon's military upbringing. As his young lord grew into a fine battle commander, Ban You has always stood by his side as his right-hand man, becoming proud of the young man's achievements and following his commands with absolute loyalty and devotion. Story Alliance Arc He is first seen when the Gyoku Hou Unit meets the Hi Shin Unit and orders them to stand at attention which they do. Shin tries to attack him for this but is rebuffed by Ou Hon who shows the difference between him and the Hi Shin Unit. Back at the camp, he informs Ou Hon that the Hi Shin has left the field, mocking them for doing so. Sanyou Campaign Arc At the siege on the city of Kourou, Ban You informs Ou Hon that the item he requested has arrived. On the 11th day of the siege, he and the Gyoku Hou unit are able to get over the city walls by using a siege tower belonging to the Ou Family. As the battle the soldiers, he comments on how terrifying his leader is and how his name will soon be spread about the land due to his great strategies. On the siege of Kinrikan, he tries in vain to stop the Hi Shin unit and other soldiers from using their siege tower, shouting that it would give under the weight of so many people. Ban You also admonishes them for using the same scaling tactic the Gyoku Hou used to take the city of Kourou a month ago. He, along with the Gyoku Hou unit, is part of the vanguard unit in the Battle of Rui Plains. Directing members of the unit during the fight, Ban You is shocked as to how much the new troops are slowing their efforts and moves to protect his master when Rin Ko arrives. As the Gyoku Hou battle against Rinko's personal unit, Ban You notices that they are stronger than expected and when the duel begins, he is astonished that Rinko can parry his master's blows. After seeing Rinko counter Ou Hon's technique, he blocks a killing blow with his spear but is wounded as the blow bends his weapon. He orders a retreat but is stopped by Ou Hon, who throws Rinko's sword back at him. On the fifth day of battle, he marvels at the genius of Mou Ten in terms of his plan to take Rinko's head and splits off from the Gyoku Hou to secure an escape route for them. Coalition Invasion Arc Fire Dragons of Wei Arc Western Zhao Invasion Arc He was alongside his master all the time, from the march to the Battle of Shukai Plains. Abilities Ban You is proficient with a spear and can command the men effectively on the battlefield. Quotes It is the fruit of relentless training...Hon-sama was never one to be arrogant or dismissive of hard work despite being born with a natural aptitude for the spear. Palms split, Blood spurting, The Heat of his body rising in plumes from the snow. After subjecting himself to such brutal training day after day ever since a tender age, Hon'-sama's spear...Has already reached the level of a master since long ago!!! - commenting during Ou Hon's bout with Rin Ko. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Qin Category:Commanders Category:Qin Commanders Category:Gyoku Hou Unit Category:Cavalry Category:Spear Users Category:Article stubs Category:Sword Users Category:Adjutants